parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spyro Pan part 1 - Opening Credits/Meet the Darling Family
Spyro Pan Based on the book by James M. Barrie and Walt Disney's 1953 animated movie Starring *Spyro (The Legend of Spyro, Skylanders) as Peter Pan *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Wendy *Lewis Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) as John *Pinocchio as Michael *Cynder (The Legend of Spyro, Skylanders) as Tinkerbell *Kaos (Skylanders) as Captain Hook *Glumshanks (Skylanders) as Mr. Smee *Tick-Tock the Crocodile as Himself *The Lost Boys played by Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Jet Vac, Terrafin, Eruptor, and Stump Smash (Skylanders) *Tessa (Skylanders) as Tiger Lily *Sharpfin (Skylanders) as the Indian Cheif *Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) as Nana *Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) as Mary Darling *Geppetto (Pinocchio) as George Darling Chorus: The Second Star to The Right Shines in The Night for You To Tell You That The Dream You Planned Really Can Come True The Second Star to The Right Shines with A Light So Rare And If It's Neverland You Need Its Light Will Lead You There Female Singer: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star So We'll Know Where You Are Gleaming in The Skies Above Lead Us to The Land We Dream of Chorus: And When Our Journey Is Through Each Time We Say Good Night We'll Thank The Little Star That Shines The Second from The Right *Narrator: All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Darling family. And Spyro the Dragon chose this particular house, because there were people here who believed in him. There was Mrs. Darling. (In the bathroom of the corner house, there was a woman with gray eyes. She had grey hair tied in a bun, rosy skin, and glasses. Right now, she was wearing a white petticoat, matching bloomers, stockings, and indigo pumps. She was known as Widow Tweed, and she was putting on make up in front of the mirror for a party.) *Widow Tweed/Mary Darling: (humming) Geppetto dear, do hurry! We musn't be late for the party you know. *Narrator: Mrs. Darling believed that Spyro the Dragon was the spirit of youth. But Mr. Darling... (In the grandparents' bedroom, there was a man with white hair and mustache, blue eyes, and a red nose, wearing glasses, a white dress shirt, teal pants, and brown shoes with gray spats over them. He was known as Geppetto. At the moment, he was searching through his drawers for his gold cuff links.) *Geppetto/George Darling: Tweed, unless I find my cuff links, we don't go to the party. And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the office again. And if I can never show- (groans) *Narrator: Well, Mr. Darling was a practical man. The boys, however, Lewis and Tuck believed Spyro the Dragon was a real dragon, and made him of the hero of all their nursery games. (In the window of the nursery, we see two shadows fighting the other with wooden toy swords. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its right hand while the other has another in its right hand.) (One of the shadows belonged to a 12-year-old boy with white skin, blonde hair, and teal eyes, wearing glasses, a blue pajama jacket with white stripes, matching pants, white socks, and brown bedroom slippers. He was known as Lewis, and he was the one holding the toy sword in his left hand and the hanger in his right.) (The other shadow belonged to a 5-year-old boy with apricot-colored skin, black hair, and green eyes, wearing red sock monkey footy pajamas. He was known as Tuck, and he was the one with the toy sword in his right hand.) *Lewis/John: Blast you, Spyro the Dragon! *Tuck/Michael: Take that! Give up, Captain Kaos? Give up? *Lewis/John: Never! (pulling open a drawer that is under Tuck's pajama-clad feet) I'll teach you to cut off me hand! (Just about then, a 16-year-old teenage robot, named Jenny, walked in. She has metal blue pigtails, with bolts connecting them to her head, blue "hair", white "skin", a belly bolt (a bolt that simulates a belly button), two hands with 3 fingers and a thumb on each and center holes, and a "false nose", wearing a light blue "nightgown" and matching "bedroom ballet slippers." She was also carrying a jug.) *Jenny/Wendy: (chuckling) Oh no,Lewis. It was the left hand. *Lewis/John: Oh yes. Thank you, Jenny. *Narrator: Jenny, the eldest, not only believed, she was the supreme authority on Spyro the Dragon and all his marvelous adventures. *Jenny/Wendy: Oh, Rita and Runt, must we always take that nasty tonic? (A big dog with light brown and white fur, and a black nose, named Runt, walked in with a tray consisting of a bottle of tonic and three spoons on his head with Rita, a gray and white girl cat with green eyes, pointy pink ears, a pink nose, and whiskers, riding on his back.) *Narrator: Rita and Runt the nursemaid and butler, being a cat and a dog, kept their opinions to themselves and viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. *Tuck/Michael: Take that! *Lewis/John: Insolent beast, I'll zap you with magic! *Tuck/Michael: And I'll scratch you if you hurt me! Aha! *Lewis/John: Ouch! Careful, Tuck! My glasses! *Tuck/Michael: I'm sorry, Lewis. *Lewis/John: Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive! *Tuck/Michael: Oh yes, I will! Take that! *Lewis/John: Scuttle me bones, dragonfly! I'll slit your gizzard! *Tuck/Michael: Oh no, you won't! Back, back, back, you villain! *Lewis/John: Insolent creep! *Tuck/Michael: Wicked portal master! *Lewis/John: Aha! I gotcha! *Tuck/Michael: You didn't, either. You never touched me. Take that! And that! And that! (Pretending he was dead, Lewis placed his hand over his chest, groaned a fake death groan, and fell to the floor.) *Geppetto/George: (walking in) Boys, boys, less noise, please! *Lewis/John: Oh, hello, grandpa. *Tuck/Michael: You old bilge rat! *Geppetto/George: Wha, wha, what? Now see here, Tuck! *Lewis/John: Oh, not you, grandpa. You see, he's Spyro the Dragon. *Tuck/Michael: And Lewis's Captain Kaos. *Geppetto/George: Yes, yes, of course. Er...have you seen my cuff... Oh, Rita, Runt, for goodness' sake! Where are those cuff links? *Lewis/John: Cuff links, grandpa? *Geppetto/George: Yes, the gold ones. *Lewis/John: Tuck, the buried treasure. Where is it? *Tuck/Michael: I don't know. *Lewis/John: The map, then. Where's the treasure map. *Tuck/Michael: It got lost. *Geppetto/George: Good heavens! My favorite white shirt! *Tuck/Michael: Hooray! You found it! You found it! *Geppetto/George: Yes, so I have. And hereafter,...don't paw me, Tuck. This is my last clean (The shirt pulls up to his face, shoiwng a treasure map on it)...no! No! (Widow Tweed, now wearing an indigo ball gown and matching evening gloves, walked in the nursery.) *Widow Tweed/Mary: Geppetto dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late. *Geppetto/George: Tweed, look! *Widow Tweed/Mary: Geppetto! *Tuck/Michael: It's only chalk, grandpa. *Widow Tweed/Mary: Why, Tuck... *Lewis/John: It's not his fault, it's in the story. And Jenny said... *Geppetto/George: Jenny? Story? I might have known. Jenny?! JENNY! *Jenny/Wendy: Yes, grandpa? *Geppetto/George: Would you kindly explain... *Jenny/Wendy: Oh, grandma! You look simply lovely! *Widow Tweed/Mary: Thank you, dear. *Geppetto/George: Jenny... *Widow Tweed/Mary: Just my old gown made over, but it did turn out all right, and I... *Geppetto/George: Tweed, if you don't mind! I'd... *Jenny/Wendy: Why, grandpa! What have you done to your tunic? *Geppetto/George: What have I? (groans) *Widow Tweed/Mary: Now, Geppetto, really! It comes right off. *Geppetto/George: That's no excuse! Jenny! Haven't I warned you, stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories! *Jenny/Wendy: Oh, but they aren't. *Geppetto/George: I say they are! Captian K.O.! Spyro the Crackpot! *Jenny/Wendy: Spyro the Dragon, grandpa. *Geppetto/George: Dragons, portal masters, poppycock! (Jenny, Lewis, and Tuck began protesting at once.) *Geppetto/George: ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK! And let me tell you, this ridiculous... *Widow Tweed/Mary: (about to put on his brown necktie) Now, Geppetto. *Geppetto/George: Now,Geppetto! Now, Geppetto! (putting on the necktie himself, only to make a furious tangle) WELL, "NOW, GEPPETTO" WILL HAVE HIS SAY! *Widow Tweed/Mary: (fixing the tie neatly) Please, dear. *Geppetto/George: Tweed, the child's growing up! It's high time she had a room of her own! *Jenny/Wendy: Grandpa! *Widow Tweed/Mary: Geppetto! *Lewis/John: What? *Tuck/Michael: No. (The blocks fell out of Runt's mouth as he and Rita gasped in shock.) *Geppetto/George: I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! *Tuck)/Michael: No, grandpa, no! *Geppetto/George: Yes! (dragging Rita and Runt across the nursery with Tuck still clinging to them) THERE'LL BE NO MORE DOGS FOR BUTLERS OR CATS FOR NURSEMAIDS IN THIS HOUSE! (Widow Tweed just picks up Tuck.) (Tuck begins to cry.) *Tuck/Michael: Goodbye, Rita. Goodbye, Runt. (Rita and a Runt wave back) *Geppetto/George: (Dragging Rita and Runt outside) Poor Rita and Runt. Oh yes, poor Rita and Runt! But poor grandpa? Oh no! Blasted, where are those ropes? (He turned to see Rita and Runt with the ropes in their mouths) Oh, thank you. (As he was tying the roles on their collars, he noticed a sad look on Rita and Runt's faces) Dash it all you two, don't look at me like that, it's not personal it' just that, well, you're not really a nurse or butler at all you're, well, a cat and a dog. And the children aren't kittens or puppies. They're puppies. And sooner or later you two, (stroking Rita's fur and petting Runt's head) people have to grow up. (Then he walked away, leaving Rita and Runt sad and discouraged) Category:SpyroRockz Category:Peter Pan Parts